L'alpha et l'Omega
by Elaelle
Summary: Deux inconnues font leur arrivée à Konoha. Sur l'une d'entre elle est tatoué une étrange prophétie. Pourquoi sontelles venues mais surtout, pour qui ?
1. Chapter 1

Et maintenant, une autre de mes fic basé sur Naruto. L'idée m'en ait venu alors que je regardais un nanar bien pourri, basé sur une nouvelle de Stephen King. J'ai dû abandonner d'autres fics en cours mais je promet de m'y remettre.

**Auteur : **Elaelle

**Titre : **L'Alpha et l'Omega

**Genre : **Univers alternatif, humour, romance à venir, un peu de Yaoi aussi ( on ne se refait pas, hein ? )

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne seront jamais à moi, sauf les jumelles et Ikira.

**Résumé : j'en ai aucune idée, désolée. Je le mettrais plus tard...**

"" pour les paroles de Ikira.

_Italique, _pensée des persos.

_' italique'_, parole de Kyuubi.

**

* * *

Prologue.**

- Qui va là ?

Plusieurs silhouettes surgirent des ténèbres pour entourer les deux personnes qui marchaient tranquillement entre les arbres. Celles-ci ne firent rien pour se défendre ; au contraire, l'une d'entre elle leur apprit qu'elles se rendait au village caché de Konoha.

- Nous sommes attendu par votre Hokage.

- Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Notre identité est un secret de niveau 1, répondit l'inconnu. Il n'y a que votre Hokage qui puisse le défaire alors si vous le voulez bien...

Et d'un geste, elle leur montra son bandeau, qu'elle tenait serré dans sa main droite. Ils n'en avait jamais vu de pareil : une plaque faite dans un métal étrange qui semblait absorber la lumière de la lune et en son centre, un symbole indéchiffrable. Difficile à dire s'il représentait une lettre ou une forme.

- Très bien ! dit un Anbu à tête d'aigle. Suivez-nous !

En approchant du village, la deuxième silhouette, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur l'immense tour blanche qui tranchait dans la nuit.

" Ton destin se met en marche. "

- Je le sais, Ikira, murmura-t-elle.

" Et je présume que tu dois avoir hâte de le revoir, non ? "

- Tout autant qu'elle. Il est notre ami, ne l'oublie pas.

" Ah ? ironisa la voix. J'aurais cru que c'était plus que ça... "

- Ne sois pas idiot. Il n'y avait -et il n'y aura- qu'une personne dans son coeur.

_Même s'il lui faut un coup de pouce pour se l'avouer. Mais maintenant, je suis là. Et je compte bien l'aider !_

Les nouveaux venu furent introduit dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci congédia les Anbus d'une main lasse et attendit qu'ils soient seul pour leur demander d'ôter leurs manteaux. En les voyant, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Vous avez grandie !

- N'est-ce pas ? s'exclama une jeune fille aux court cheveux noirs. Et regarde ça, maintenant, j'ai des seins. Pas qu'ils soient aussi volumineux que les tiens mais...

- Sasorie, ferme-là !

Le ton de sa cadette était froid et sans chaleur, ce qui ne sembla pas déstabiliser cette dernière. Elle l'ignora totalement pour poursuivre son monologue sous l'oeil désabusé de Tsunade. Oh non, elle n'avait pas changé. Quand elle la regardait, une autre image s'imposait d'elle-même à son esprit.

_C'est tout à fait ça, on dirait lui...en plus survolté !_

Son regard glissa vers la cadette qui écoutait sa soeur, le visage fermé. Saori, elle avait par contre beaucoup changé. Son visage s'était affiné, de même que ses joues, autrefois rebondies qui désormais mettait en valeur ses pommettes hautes. Son regard sans iris tirait maintenant vers le doré, avec une pointe de mauve. Mais la couleur n'était pas fixe et changeait selon ses humeurs. Elle arborait des kanjis rouge tout le long du côté droit de son visage, tatouage qui se perdait sous ses vêtements.

Elle gardait ses cheveux gris argent attaché en une longue tresse qui frôlait ses genoux.

_Avec une telle beauté dans le village, gageons qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de problèmes !_

- Le temps est venu, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

Sasorie se tut tandis que sa soeur hochait la tête. Tsunade se leva pour tirer un papier d'une de ses commodes.

- Voilà le traité, paraphé et signé. A qui dois-je le donner ?

" A moi ! "

Ikira fit un pas de côté, quittant l'abri de l'ombre de sa protégée pour tendre une main brumeuse vers l'Hokage. Celle-ci réprima un frisson : ça lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet de le voir.

- Quand à vous deux, je vous ai fait préparer un appartement, tout près de celui de Naruto. Comme cela, en cas de problème, vous pourrez allez le voir.

- Je parie qu'il a insisté, roucoula Sasorie.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Hmpf, laissa échapper Saori. Elle se voyait déjà avec une migraine de trois kilomètres de long car ces deux-là réuni faisait plus de bruit qu'une classe de marmot geignard. Sitôt en possession du rouleau, Ikira glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa protégée avant de disparaître.

- Il est tard alors je vous propose d'aller vous reposer. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter demain, devant un bol de ramen...

- Kyyaaa ! hurla aussitôt Sasorie. Ramen, ramen, ramen, scanda-t-elle en effectuant une danse autour d'une Tsunade plus qu'amusée. Saori ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Pourvu que Naruto ait évolué parce qu'autrement, elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes avec ces deux-là.

- Une vrai gosse !

- J'aime les ramens !

- Un jour, ton ventre te coutera la vie.

- Tant qu'il est plein...

- A demain, Tsunade-sama, dit calmement Saori.  
Et elle sortie sans attendre.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de lui dire où...

- Inutile, dit alors Sasorie. Elle sait comment le retrouver. A demain donc et..., elle esquissa la pose du "nice guy", vive les ramens !

Une fois seule, Tsunade se laissa aller à rire. Avec ces deux-là, le village deviendrait plus enjoué. Rien que Sasorie mettrait le feu au poudre. Quant à sa soeur, pourvue qu'elle ne perde pas patience.

_Autrement, elle risque d'effrayer même le plus aguerri de mes Anbus. Mais bon, au moins, ça me distraira !_

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte tira Naruto de la demi-somnolence qui l'avait envahi. Il revenait d'une mission de rang B. Pas qu'elle fut difficile mais les escortes étaient pénibles, surtout quand on devant garder une mère collet monté et une gamine survolté et mal élevée. Et puis, il fallait supporter la suffisance de ce Sasuke-teme qui n'en loupait pas une pour le rabaisser. Il s'extirpa lentement de son fauteuil, prêt à envoyer bouler celui qui osait le déranger lorsqu'un pressentiment l'arrêta.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une furie qui se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber tout les deux par terre.

- Kyyaaa ! Naruto-kun !

- Kyyaaa ! Sasorie-kun ! Quand es-tu arrivée ?

- A l'instant, mon petit renard. Et Kyu-chan va bien ?

_Elle veux mourir, celle-là ? '_

- Ouh, toujours d'aussi mauvais poil.

- Et toi, toujours aussi dingue, dit Saori en entrant.

Lorsque Naruto la vit, son coeur manqua un battement. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs...et lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

- Saori, murmura-t-il.

- Salut mon coeur. Je t'ai manqué ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Du sang partout.**

Il les fit asseoir dans son canapé avant de s'éclipser pour préparer du thé. Le regard de Saori glissa sur le mobilier, sobre mais choisit avec goût. Diverses plantes égayait l'atmosphère, en parfaite harmonie avec les tons chaud des murs. Plusieurs peintures, habilement disposés apportait une touche personnalisé à l'ensemble.

Une photo sur le guéridon posé tout près attira son attention. Elle représentait une équipe de trois ninjas, deux garçons dont Naruto et une fille aux long cheveux roses ainsi qu'un autre homme, aux cheveux gris. Saori s'attarda sur le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Son visage, froid et sans expression lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il lui ressemblait, elle aussi n'aimait pas trop montrer ses sentiments. Une façon de se protéger de l'extérieur.

Naruto revint au même moment, posa le plateau qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber sur un pouf écarlate en face d'elles.

- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

- Demain, Tsunade nous amènes manger des ramen ! s'écria aussitôt Sasorie.

- Ferme-là, baka ! marmonna une Saori exaspérée.

- Je refuse, c'est vachement important pour moi...et pour Naru-chan aussi, enchaîna-t-elle.

Saori décida de laisser tomber, surtout que les deux reprenait une vieille conversation sur le meilleur restau de ramen. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

- C'est pas tout ça, finit-elle par dire, mais je suis fatiguée et demain, il faut aller s'entrainer.

- Pfff, soupira Sasorie. Il faut toujours que tu gâche tout.

- C'est ça, on y va. Naruto ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, s'exclama aussitôt celui-ci. Votre appartement est juste à côté du mien. Vous avez de la chance, l'ancien occupant s'est marié et donc, il est libre. Cool, non ?

Il leur donna la clé et poussa même jusqu'à les accompagner devant leur porte.

- Demain, on s'entraîne ensemble ? lui demanda Saori.

- A huit heure ?

- O.k.

Il plaqua deux baisers sonores sur leurs joues puis rentra chez lui. Leurs appartement ressemblait en tout point à celui de leur ami sauf que le leur possédait deux chambres au lieu d'une. Sasorie se jeta sur le canapé en arguant que demain, elle irait préparer le petit-déjeuner à Naruto.

- Tu ne va pas t'incruster chez lui ?

- Que nenni ! Mais tu sais bien que j'avais l'habitude de m'occuper d'eux et je compte bien continuer.

Saori ne répondit rien et partit se coucher. C'était sans compter sur sa soeur qui vint s'adosser contre le chambranle de sa porte, les yeux rivés sur sa tresse.

- Tu ne la défait pas ?

- Ca prend trop de temps le matin pour la refaire.

- Alors, laise-les détachés. Tu sais que Naru-chan les aime comme ça.

Sa soeur haussa les épaules mais finit tout de même par les détacher, faisant naître l'ombre d'un sourire à Sasorie. Que ne ferait pas sa soeur pour faire plaisir à Naruto ?

Le lendemain, ce fut un cri qui tira Naruto de son sommeil. Les yeux encore embués, il attrapa son réveil qui indiquait sept heures et quart.

- Non mais, tu ne va pas sortir comme ça ? s'écria la voix de Sasorie.

Celle, plus ténue de sa soeur marmonna une phrase incompréhensible. Naruto s'étira, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ca lui faisait plaisir de les entendre à nouveau se chamailler de bon matin. Il sauta à bas de son lit, s'étira puis traversa son salon afin d'aller boire un verre de lait quand il s'immobilisa, interdit. Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que...

Son appartement respirait la propreté. Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage à fond, ôté la poussière, arrangé les coussins du fauteuil et lavé le linge qui traînait sur une chaise. Et que dire de la cuisine ? Elle étincelait presque. Un immense bol de ramen au curry l'attendait, trônant au centre de sa table. Réjouis, Naruto s'empressa de l'engouffrer avant d'aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain. Sitôt habillé, pour l'occasion d'un bermuda marron sur un tee-shirt bleu ciel et il alla toquer à la porte d'à côté. Derrière, on entendait Sasorie hurler.

- Nan mais, rhabille-toi et plus vite que ça !

- Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ?

- C'est indécent pour ce village.

- En quoi est-ce que ça le serait ? Je suis toujours habillée comme ça.

- A la maison oui, au village, tout le monde est vétû de la sorte mais ici, ils vont faire une crise cardiaque.

Naruto devina le haussement d'épaule de Saori qui voulait dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il la connaissait si bien...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Sasorie qui se calma aussitôt lorsqu'elle le vit

- Naru-chan, tu es réveillé ?

- Ta voix porte, Saso-chan. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

Pas gênée pour un sou, cette dernière éclata d'un rire encore plus sonore.

- Gomen Gomen !

- Et en plus, ses excuses ne sont même pas sincères ! ironisa Saori.

Lorsqu'il la vit, Naruto se retint de ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Oui, au vu de sa tenue, il y aurait beaucoup d'agitation dans les rues aujourd'hui. Enfin, il allait s'amuser un peu de la réaction qu'aurait ses amis en le voyant au côté d'une telle bombe.

Car oui, Saori était une bombe vivante. Un corps de déesse, avec ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et dôté d'attribut plus qu'alléchant. Ajoutez à ça un charisme hors du commun et vous aurez une idée de la femme.

- Heu...on y va ?

- Et tu va la laisser se promener comme ça ?

- Il est encore trop tôt et puis, là où nous allons, il n'y aura personne.

_C'est pour après que je me fais du souci parce que...non, n'y pense plus._

_' Autant la gamine m'agace mais elle, je me la ferais bien. Tudieu qu'elle est bonne ! '_

_Mesure tes paroles veux-tu, vieux renard pervers !_

_' Comme si tu ne te rinçais pas l'oeil toi aussi. Mais suis-je bête, il n'y a que l'autre écervelé dans ta tête. '_

_Pffff !_

_' Quelle éloquence ! Je t'ai connu plus bavard. '_

Naruto n'essaya même pas de lui répondre. Ca ne servirait à rien et depuis le temps, il savait que celui-ci aimait bien avoir le dernier mot. Il préçéda donc ses amies jusqu'à l'aire d'entraînement, ne prêtant pas attention au pique assassine que se jetait les deux soeurs. Il était ravi de pouvoir enfin retrouver l'ambiance qu'il avait connu durant son voyage avec Jiraya. _Oups !_ _J'avais oublié..._

Il coula un regard discret vers Saori qui s'évertuait à ignorer sa frangine, à grand renfort de persuasion mentale. Voyant que les choses risquait de finir dans un bain de sang, Naruto les attaqua, mettant fin à la dispute à sens unique. S'ensuivit une matinée où chacun retrouva ses gestes habituel.Tout à coup, Sasorie se laissa tomber par terre, en poussant un gros soupir.

- J'ai faim !

- Moi aussi, dit Naruto en l'imitant. Je propose d'aller à l'Ichiraku, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

- On devait rejoindre Tsunade pour manger des ramen, dit alors Saori.

- Je suis certain qu'elle sera là-bas. C'est là où nous allons toujours.

- C'est partit ! s'écria Sasorie.

Sa fatigue s'était envolé comme par magie. Le trio fit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'au portes de Konoha où les gardiens manquèrent de souffir d'anémie. Saori marchait en tête, juste devant Naruto et Sasorie qui se faisait un plaisir de regarder la réaction des gens.

Elle fut à la hauteur.

* * *

Comme tout les jours, Sasuke avait passé la matinée à s'entraîner dans le dojo familial. D'habitude, il se rendait à la clairière mais ce matin, il n'avait pas eu envie de voir Naruto. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence car depuis un certain temps déjà, les rêves qu'il faisait finissait tous de la même façon. Et il avait pour principal partenaire Naruto. Alors le voir couvert de sueur, ses muscles se gonflant sous sa peau doré risquait de le trahir, surtout que le bas de son anatomie avait la fâcheuse tendance à se réveiller au moment où il ne fallait pas.

Sitôt qu'il eut finit, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide de sa douche afin de réfréner ses hormones. Il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer surtout qu'il avait l'intention d'aller manger à l'Ichiraku, certain de trouver l'objet de son désir là-bas. Une fois habillé, il ferma la porte et partit. Lui d'habitude si distant finit par remarquer que quelque chose clochait aujourd'hui. La majorité des hommes qu'il croisait avait le nez baigné de sang ; d'autres étaient allongés par terre, visiblement sous le coup d'une forte émotion

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Mais il n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait devant le restaurant de ramen. Une foule compacte d'hommes de tout âge discutait âprement devant les portes, les yeux rivés à l'intérieur. Sasuke réprima un frisson : leurs regard brillait d'une lueur perverse, lui rappelant trop bien le regard de Kakashi lorsqu'il se plongeait dans son bouquin licencieux. Il navigua parmi eux, faisant jouer ses coudes et réussi à entrer. A l'intérieur, il y avait encore plus de monde.

Il finit par distinguer la chevelure blonde de son coéquipier au milieu de la foule. Alors qu'il approchait, celui-ci se retourna vivement pour lui faire de grand signe, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est quoi toute cette agitation ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Oh, c'est rien. C'est juste à cause...

- D'une certaine personne qui n'écoute pas les conseils qu'on lui donne ! coupa d'une voix froide une fille aux cheveux noirs.

Sasuke la dévisagea, interdit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femme comme elle. Cette fille avait une peau couleur d'ébène qui faisait ressortir ses grand yeux jaunes. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de reprendre son masque de froideur. Qui était-elle ?

- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, lui dit Naruto.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

- Voici Sasorie ! Il lui désigna la jeune fille. Et elle, c'est sa soeur jumelle, Saori.

Ce fut le choc. Sasorie était belle, certes mais sa soeur l'était bien plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver devant une telle beauté mais ce fut le comble pour son nez qui se mit à pisser le sang lorsqu'il remarqua sa tenue. Maintenant, il comprenait l'attroupement devant le restaurant.

Saori portait un Yukata sans manches jaune paille assez léger, largement échancré sur le devant et ouvert jusqu'à la ceinture, laissant deviner une poitrine plus que généreuse. Deux fil se croisait en son centre et maintenait un petit tissu qui faisait le tour de son dos pour venir recouvrir à peine les tétons, tissu beaucoup trop petit d'ailleurs pour ce qu'il devait cacher. Le vêtement laissait voir un ventre plat. Sous le yukata, elle portait une longue jupe noire plissé. Ses bras était entourés de bandes blanches et deux imposant sabres qui achevait la tenue était posés contre la table. Cette fille était la tentation incarné, la pomme défendue que tout les hommes souhaitaient s'arracher.

- Sasuke, tu saigne, s'inquiéta Naruto.

Sasuke émergea avec difficulté de sa contemplation pour lâcher un borborygme incompréhensible. Le deuxième choc l'obligea à s'asseoir, tandis qu'il tentait d'endiguer le sang. Ces yeux dorés avec une pointe de mauve l'hypnotisait.

- Bon...bonjour.

- Tu es Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Uchiwa retrouva aussitôt toute sa morgue pour répondre fièrement. Saori plongea son regard dans le sien alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres charnues. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Naruto qui hurlait au serveur de venir prendre leurs commande.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, lui dit Naruto en se rasseyant.

- Je me suis entraîné au dojo. Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué dobe ?

- M'appele pas comme ça, Sasuke-teme. Je me disais juste que...non, rien.

- En plus, tu ne finis pas tes phrases. T'es vraiment lourd...

Malheureusement pour lui, il venait de rencontrer pire que Naruto. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la dénommée Sasorie le bombardait de question.

- Alors c'est toi, le fameux Sasuke ? Et on dit que t'es un beau gosse ? Moi, je te trouve quelconque mais bon, les goût et les couleurs, ça se discute pas me diras-tu ? T'as quel âge ? Et t'est fort ? Non parce que Naruto est balèze et moi, je ne m'entraîne qu'avec des gens fort alors...Et puis, c'est quoi que t'aime ? Ta couleur, ce serait pas le noir ? On t'a jamais dit que le bleu t'irait à ravir ? Pas le bleu clair non, plutôt bleu nuit, ce qui ferait ressortir ton regard d'onyx. Moi je m'appele Sasorie mais bon, comme Naruto l'a déjà dit...Ah oui, j'aime les ramens, les ramens, faire enrager ma soeur, les ramens...

L'esprit de Sasuke avait décroché depuis un moment déjà, abandonnant l'idée de suivre le débit de parole que cette fille crachait. La migraine arrivait comme le galop d'un cheval et il se surprit à supplier Naruto du regard de la faire taire.

- Le serveur est là, dit paisiblement Saori, sauvant ainsi l'Uchiwa. Sasorie détourna son attention pour commençer à demander une liste impressionnante de bol de ramens.

- Galère ! dit une voix derrière eux. Une fille aussi gloutonne que notre Naruto.

Shikamaru venait d'arriver, accompagné d'Ino et de Sakura. Cette dernière se jeta ausssitôt au coup de Sasuke, le gratifiant d'un regard énamouré avant d'aperçevoir celle installé en face.

- C'est qui cette créature ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix coupante. Sasuke ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je viens à peine d'arriver. Et puis, lâche-moi !

- La "créature" a un nom, rétorqua froidement Saori. Et je te prierais d'éviter de parler de moi de la sorte...

Un silence a couper au couteau s'installa après que Saori ait remit Sakura à sa place. Le ton employé avait été si tranchant que même Naruto fut parcouru d'un frisson.

_' En voilà une qui aurait été digne d'être mon récèptacle. Non mais, quelle classe ! '_

_J'avais oublié à quel point elle peut faire peur avec un seul mot._

_' Tant mieux pour cette gueuse au grand front. Cette fille futile m'insupporte. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour lui planter une de mes griffes dans le crâne ! '_

_Ce n'est pas charitable ! le tança Naruto._

_' Franchement, ai-je la tête d'un démon accro au bonnes oeuvres ? '_

Sasuke réprima le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Avec une telle attitude, cette Saori allait faire le ménage autour de lui s'il avait la bonne idée de rester dans son sillage. Les conversations reprirent hormis Sakura qui restait figé sur sa chaise, jetant des regards noirs à une Saori parfaitement imperturbable. Le babillage incessant de Sasorie fut interrompu par la reprise de sa discussion avec Naruto sur les différentes sortes de ramens qu'ils avaient goûté ; c'était à celui qui avait mangé le plat le plus insolite. Ce qui invariablement s'acheva par une dispute qui dégénéra en bataille rangé de baguettes. Sasuke poussa un long soupir. Il venait de réaliser que désormais, ce serait deux Naruto pour le prix d'un.

Visiblement, Saori était du même avis mais sa technique pour faire taire sa jumelle avait le mérite d'être efficace. Alors que celle-ci hurlait au visage de Naruto, elle lui enfonça deux doigts dans les côtes. Sa soeur retomba comme un soufflet, le visage blême avant de tourner de l'oeil. Devant ce spectacle insolite, la salle entière explosa de rire.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé une manière de la calmer, rigola Naruto.

- Et c'est efficace pendant dix minutes, un temps bien trop court à mon avis.

Naruto riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes, Shika daigna même afficher un air amusé tandis qu'Ino se roulait par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

- Si ça pouvait marcher sur toi, dit Sasuke.

- Quoi, Sasuke-teme ?

- Rien, baka.

- Me traite pas de baka, baka !

L'échange de pique fut accompagné de deux regards complice. Tout deux se sentait plus proche que jamais et ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux jusqu'à ce que Kakashi arrive.

- Yo, les jeunes. Ca roule ?

- Sensei, dit Sasuke, s'extirpant difficilement du regard bleu, vous lisez encore ce ramassis d'obscénité ?

- C'est très instructif, vous devriez essayer.

Il releva le visage pour s'aperçevoir de la présence des deux jumelles. Son livre tomba tout seul de ses mains tandis qu'il écarquillait son unique oeil visible.

- Eh bien, c'est encore mieux que dans mes bouquins.

- Sensei, je vous présente Saori et Sasorie, du village caché d'Edée, dit Naruto.

- C'est au-delà de nos terres, non ?

Saori acquiesça.

- Après la grande mer bleue.

- Sensei, comment connaissez-vous ce village ? demanda Sasuke.

- Nous avons signé un traité avec eux il y a fort longtemps. C'était le quatrième Hokage qui s'en était chargé à l'époque mais nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- C'est un secret de rang 1, déclara Tsunade en entrant. Et vous serez prié de ne pas en demander plus. Lorsque le moment sera venu, vous en connaîtrez la raison.

Ses gardes du corps firent place nette afin qu'elle s'asseye. En voyant Sasorie, elle éclata aussitôt de rire.

- Tu utilises une nouvelle méthode, Saori ?

- La dernière ne marchait plus car elle avait apprit à la contrer. Fallait bien que je trouve autre chose.

- Dis-moi, dit Ino. Que veulent dire les kanji sur ton visage ?

Naruto se racla subitement la gorge, signe qu'il était gêné.

- Ah, voilà nos bols ! déclara-t-il à grand renfort de signes.

A la mention "bols", Sasorie se réveilla immédiatement. Par chance, elle s'attaqua aussitôt à son repas sans plus prêter attention autour d'elle, imité en cela par Naruto. Sasuke couva son blond du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Saori ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il rougit furtivement mais assuma sans broncher l'examen silencieux dont il était victime.

_Cette fille, elle est étrange. J'ai la sensation qu'elle me veut du mal mais en même temps, qu'elle veillera sur moi. C'est vraiment contradictoire !_

Saori suivait le fil de ses pensées, ce que ne laissait pas supposer son visage toujours aussi fermé. Elle se plaisait à tout savoir du brun afin d'aider son Naruto à s'en rapprocher. Mais avant, il lui faudrait se débarrasser de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

_" Elle me paraît pire qu'un pot de colle, chuchota Ikira. "_

Son garde du corps pouvait parler avec elle par la pensée, chose qui s'avérait utile parfois.

_Je n'hésiterais devant rien pour Naruto._

_" C'est donc cet hurluberlu qui a capturé son coeur ? "_

_Tout juste ! Et même s'il me semble orgueilleux à l'extrême, je pense que Naruto sera heureux avec lui._

_" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer ! "_

_Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas...

* * *

_

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Jiraya passablement énervé.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Serait-ce en mon honneur ?

Il fit trois pas avant de s'immobiliser, un air de stupéfaction total sur le visage. Il passa par toutes les teintes, du rouge écarlate au jaune pour virer au vert-bleu. Les autres se demandait ce qui lui prenait quand un grondement sourd s'éleva de la table. Tout les regards étaient désormais fixés sur une Saori visiblement TRES en colère qui disparu dans un scintillement pour réapparaître devant un ermite pas franchement rassuré.

Un coup de poing d'une force phénoménale l'envoya voler à travers le restaurant alors qu'elle se lançait dans sa direction avec une vitesse fulgurante, ses deux sabres dans les mains. L'ermite venait à peine de toucher le sol qu'elle posait un pied sur sa poitrine et appuyait le bout de chaques lames sur son cou. L'action avait été si rapide que personne ne l'avait vu se déplacer.

- Galère ! dit Shikamaru. En plus, elle est balèze !

- Incroyable ! marmonna Ino. Cette fille est incroyable.

Jiraya leva les yeux sur une Saori dont les yeux avait virés au rouge de l'enfer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il la connaît ? s'enquit Kakashi.

- Pour sûr..., dit Naruto.

- Salaud, dit Saori. Je vais te tuer.

- Arrête, je sais bien que tu ne me fera rien.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

D'une main, il repoussa les sabres, se leva et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches afin de l'attirer contre lui.

- Parce que, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

- Salaud, je...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un baiser plus que passionné. Si ça c'était une surprise de taille !

- Je rêve, dit lentement Kakashi. Il s'est trouvé une femme !

- Le terme exact serait plutôt une bombe sexuelle, rectifia Ino qui n'en revenait pas.

Même Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce pervers pouvait plaire !

- J'y crois pas, dit Sakura. Mais c'est qui cette fille ?

- Sa fiançée, dit Naruto.

- Oui, ajouta Sasorie. Ils doivent se marier dans un an. Oh, soupira-t-elle, elle en a de la chance, ma soeur !

Les autres virent leurs mâchoires tomber par terre dans un même ensemble. Jiraya, marié ? C'était la blague de l'année !

* * *

Plus loin, dans une forêt...

Une silhouette se glissait entre les arbres. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit et semblait à l'affût, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, une ombre se dressa devant elle. Du nouveau venu, on ne voyait rien hormis ses longs cheveux qui battait contre sa nuque, au gré du vent. Et au centre de ce qui était son visage luisait deux pupilles rouge sang.

La silhouette fit un pas en arrière...

* * *

Voilà pour ma première ( en théorie ) fic sur Naruto. Comme je ne connais pas bien ce manga, j'ai préféré mettre l'action dans un univers alternatif afin de ne pas choquer les fans de cette série. Pardonnez-moi pour les ellipses et autres, je ne m'y connais vraiment pas. Et oui, dans cette fic, Jiraya s'est trouvé une femme qui veut bien de lui. Mais notre ermite ne sera pas le seul, Orochimaru ( ce type, je le trouve sex ) et Itachi auront eux aussi le droit d'aimer et révèleront bien des faiblesses propres à des hommes normaux. Disons que mon penchant pour les méchants est vraiment à son apogée en ce moment. A plus ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste le second chapitre de ma fic, l'Alpha et l'Omega. A vous de voir...

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimers : sont pas à moi. Bref...**

Bonne lecture !

Après une soirée plus que mouvementé, Naruto et ses amies retournèrent à leurs appartements respectifs. La rue était baigné de silence, à peine entrecoupé par le chant intempestif de quelques fêtard qui rentraient sûrement chez eux. Ils avaient laissé Sasuke plus loin, au détour d'une rue. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais visiblement, ce ne devait pas être important et il se contenta d'un simple au revoir.

Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi les deux soeurs avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à Konoha, d'autant plus qu'il ne les attendait pas avant au moins un an. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Saori lui demanda si elle pouvait s'entretenir en privé avec lui.

- Moi je rentre, j'suis fatiguée, marmonna sa soeur.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Naruto et s'éclipsa. Resté seul, celui-ci attendit que Saori rompe le silence en premier, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Je pense que tu te demande pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- J'en ai une vague idée mais...

- Tu sais, dit-elle alors que d'un doigt, elle caressait les kanjis qui ornait son visage, ceci est en marche.

Son interlocuteur se figea, appréhendant la suite. Il avait toujours su ce que repésentait cette prophétie pour lui mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça arriverait aussi tôt.

- Ainsi...

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes venu. Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, jamais je n'aurais prit le risque de traverser la mer bleue si je n'avais pas eu une bonne raison.

- Mais Ikira est avec toi, non ? Donc, tu ne risques rien.

- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas ta force. Je suis un maître en maniement du katana et pour palier mes faiblesses en chakra, je me suis entrainé dur afin d'être rapide mais ça ne suffit pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si...

- Je suis là désormais, dit précipitemment Naruto. Et je vous protégerais.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, ravie de voir qu'il était toujours le même.

- Tu aimes toujours autant voler au secours des faibles ?

- Tu n'es pas faible, protesta son ami. Si j'ai atteint un tel niveau de maîtrise du katana, c'est bien grâce à toi. Tu es un professeur hors pair et je n'en serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas entrainé.

Saori sourit tristement.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais. C'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral mais je connais mes capacités...et mes limites. Par contre, ceci -elle désigna son tatouage- va te servir à toi.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il refusait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit juste pour accomplir son destin à lui.

- Tu sais ce que j'en penses, non ? dit-il d'un ton plus dur. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu n'a pas le choix ; moi-même je ne l'ai pas et...

- Ca suffit ! coupa Naruto.

Il fit un pas, posa les mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard océan dans le sien.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion autrefois et je vais te répéter la même chose : on a tous le choix. Notre destin dépend de nous-même, c'est uniquement grâce à sa volonté propre qu'un homme peut changer, évoluer. Et rien ne me détournera de cette idée.

Saori n'en revenait pas. Après trois ans sans le voir, il lui réitérait le même discours. Décidement, Naruto était un homme de conviction, fidèle à ses principes et ce, quel que soit ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver. Elle admirait sa foi inébranlable et sa fidélité. Elle plus que tout autre aurait déjà nourrit une haine tenace contre ce village, ces personnes qui ne daignait même pas dissimuler la haine et la crainte qu'il leur inspirait. Mais Naruto n'était pas comme tout le monde : il voulait prouver sa valeur afin que tout Konoha le reconnaisse enfin.

- Pour moi Naru-chan, tu n'a rien à prouver. Je vois l'homme valeureux que tu es, un grand ninja qui, je suis certain deviendra bientôt le plus grand des Hokage. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

Naruto secoua la tête, ému.

- Parce que tu es mon ami, le meilleur des ami et que j'ai foi en toi, en ce que tu dit, en ce que tu penses. Tes actes montrent quel homme tu seras. Et je suis certaine que le quatrième aurait été fier de voir celui que tu es devenu. Alors sache que je te serais fidèle, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Merci Saori, murmura Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette aux cheveux d'ébène essuya furtivement ses yeux. Il l'avait suivi pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien les lier. Maintenant, il était rassuré. Et entièrement d'accord avec elle.

- Malgré que tu sois un abruti fini, je t'aime quand même.

- Attention à ce que tu dis autrement je commence une attaque de chatouille !

- Oh, tu n'oseras pas !

Mais elle recula en voyant la lueur taquine qui animait son regard.

- Non, tu ne va pas faire ça ?

- Oh si !

Leurs éclat de rire s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité. Après une course poursuite qui leur remonta le moral, les deux amis se laissèrent tomber sur un banc près d'une fontaine.

- Ouf, ça fait du bien ! soupira Naruto.

- J'approuve, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit.

Saori resta songeuse avant de se redresser d'un bond sous les yeux interrogateurs de son compagnon.

- Bon, j'y vais, dit-elle tout à coup. Je dois me lever tôt afin d'attraper Jiraya.

- Cherche du côté des bains publics.

- T'en fais pas, j'y avais déjà pensé. A plus !

En passant près des fourrés qui bordait les lieux, la jeune fille adressa un clin d'oeil à Sasuke qui sursauta, surpris. Quand avait-elle su qu'il était là ?

- Tu peux sortir, elle est partie.

L'Uchiwa vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, vaguement gêné. Comme d'habitude, il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage mais Naruto n'était pas dupe. Il le connaissait si bien !

- Elle n'allait rien me faire.

- Hmpf...

- Il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans son coeur.

- Ses sentiments me paraissent plutôt à ses unique.

- Ne te fie pas à ce que tu vois. Sensei est très volage mais en ce qui concerne Saori, sache que ce qu'il ressent est sincère.

- Il n'en donne pas l'impression. Et puis, quel coup de poing elle lui a mit. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle prétend être faible comparé à toi.

- Saori ne possède pas de chakra.

- Hein ? Sasuke haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

- C'est la vérité ! Elle tire sa force d'autre chose mais je ne peux pas t'en parler sauf si elle le décide.

- Alors comment peut-elle maîtriser la technique du scintillement ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Oh, je vois.

En fait, il ne comprenait pas bien mais ça, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Tant que cette fille ne lui causait pas du tort, à lui ou à Naruto alors il n'aurait pas à se soucier d'elle.

- Tu te fais trop de souci pour moi.

- Qui te dit que c'est le cas ?

- Ah ah, je te connais, Sasuke Uchiwa ! Pas la peine de feindre avec moi, j'ai tout deviné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je me soucie de toi ?

- Pas la peine, dit Naruto en se penchant vers lui, il te suffit d'être toi-même et ça ira.

Sasuke se figea. Naruto était trop près, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, son parfum musqué lui envahir les narines et emmêler ses sens. Il était trop proche mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les lèvres si roses s'approcher lentement des siennes. Puis ce fut le bohneur, la déferlante des sentiments. Ses bras se plaçèrent d'eux-même autour de la taille du blond, qu'il attira contre lui. Naruto caressait ses lèvres de sa langue, cherchant un droit de passage vite accordé. Le ballet de leurs langue débuta, se combattant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Naruto avait noué ses bras autour du cou du brun et gémissait de plaisir. Puis ils durent rompre le contact, à bout de souffle.

- Je...je..., commença Sasuke mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent dans la même position, front contre front, yeux bleu perdu dans yeux noirs. Tout ce qu'ils ressentaient passait par ce contact, leurs sentiments, leurs désirs et leurs attentes. Puis Naruto coupa le contact et se leva.

- Je rentre.

- Je...je peux te raccompagner ? Demanda presque timidement Sasuke.

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas parce que si tu viens, tu risque bien de ne plus repartir.

- Et si je n'en avais pas envie ? Dit le brun en se levant.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du blond. Le souffle aussi court l'un que l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Puis Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et l'attira jusque chez lui...

Le brun se redressa dans son lit, le souffle court. Et voilà, il avait encore tâché ses draps. Décidément, il devenait de plus en plus obnubilé par Naruto. Quel dommage que le blond l'ai laissé seul sur le banc. C'était un beau rêve. Juste un rêve...


End file.
